Love Sux
by jinxblessed
Summary: Hermione and Ron's three year anniversary was coming up, but something happened and they broke up. Who can make Hermione love again? CWHG
1. Default Chapter

"I don't understand boys." Hermione said taking a sip of her butterbeer. She fiddled with the ring on her finger given to her by her boyfriend.

"I don't either. Their like the biggest mystery in the world." Ginny said. "What did he do this time?"

Hermione laughed. "Why do you always assume it's about it."

Ginny laughed as she tilt back a bit on her chair. "When isn't it the stupid git? Honestly Hermione, you need to find yourself a better guy. I love my brother, I really do but he's been really stupid lately."

"Lately?"

"Okay so more so then usual. Last time you came to the Burrow in tears cause of him. I had to use a leg-locking spell on Fred and George to keep from them going to hex him."

"I know and I'm the stupid one thinking he'd was going to change."

"Well it's one thing well-known about Weasley men, their stubborn as hell ." Ginny said looking at Hermione. "So what did he do this time?"

"He's not coming home this weekend."

"Again!"

"Quidditch is very important to Ron and well you knew how happy he was when he was offered a place on his favorite team."

"But not to come home and spend the weekend this particular weekend with his girlfriend?"After graduating two years ago the golden trio their own flat together too. Harry got a job as an Auror, so he was hardly home and Ron had recently became a keeper for the Chudley Cannons for his favorite Quidditch team. She knew it was important to him, but to only see him once in a blue moon was getting to be too much. Last time he upset her by saying some saying some guys from the Quidditch team were coming and staying, so in other words would you leave. Having this feeling for awhile that he's afraid to be seen with her. She was still the know-it-all book worm from Hogwarts. Having a job at the Ministry working along side with Percy, and also a part-time student at the magical university.

"But…"

"No buts Hermione." Ginny said angrily slamming her glass down as a bit of butterbeer splashed out. "This is weekend if you three year anniversary and he can't even be a good enough boyfriend to come home?"

"He's busy."

"Oh and you're not?" The red head scuffed. You're working and going to school, while he's playing a on a broom stick." She tossed some sickles on the table, grabbed her best friends arm and led her out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Hermione glanced around as a familiar sign came into view. "No way Ginny." She said trying to dig her heals into the dirt to stop.

"Yes way, now come on ." She said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How's business?" Charlie asked.

"Been quite wonderful actually." Fred said grinning.

"He's right. George said walking over as soon as he finished with the last customer that was in the store at that moment.

"I think mum's rather impressed."

Bill chuckled. "You two are making more money then Percy right now. I'm sure he loves that."

"He hates us even more now." They said in unison with identical smiles."

"So what's Ginny been up to since she graduated?"

"You mean aside from the point of stopping us from killing our younger brother? She and Harry are one again and off again."

 "Why is she trying to keep you from killing Ron?" Charlie asked curiously exchanging a look with Bill.

"Well…" George started to say as he heard a bell ringing indicating a customer."

"Ginny I really don't think this is a good idea." A female voice spoke .

"That's why." Fred said walking towards the front of the store. "My two favorite people." he said smiling as it slowly faded seeing his sisters look. "George you best get up here!"

George walked up followed by Charlie and Bill. He froze at Ginny's look and glanced at Hermione. "What did he do this time?" He asked cracking his knuckles."

"Hex him into oblivion before I do." Ginny warned.

"Mione?" Fred asked moving towards the brunette. Taking out his wand and with a flick the shops open sign flipped over to close.

Hermione shook her head. "Forget about it."

"I will not forget about this Hermione." Ginny told her. "He's your boyfriend and he doesn't even have the decency to pop in and out or even floo over to say hello and now he's not even coming home this weekend for your anniversary, he's not worth it."

"He's not coming home?" George asked

Seeing the confused looks on her older brothers faces Ginny filled them in on what was going on while Fred and George tried to console Hermione. "Ron hasn't been home at all this month and all she gets in a letter once in a while. Last time he did come home he had some guys from the Quidditch team come and visit and practically asked Hermione to stay out of sight. She came to the Burrow in tears, I had to hex the twins from going and killing him."

"Does mum know about this?" Bill asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh she knows about it all right. Sent him a couple of howlers too. I think Percy sent one also."

"He sent two actually." Hermione said speaking up. "Harry sent one too."

"He did?" George asked slightly shocked.

"Yea and then Ron sent me one."

"You didn't mention that before." Fred said narrowing his eyes.

"It wasn't important.

"Hermione if a guy sends his girlfriend a Howler, it's very important, especially when that guy is our brother." Charlie told her

"You should have at least told us." Bill said giving her a hug.

"I don't want to be the cause of you guys fighting or anything." She said holding back her tears.

"Mione that would never happen. Hell you're the main reason Percy is even talking to all of us again." Fred said.

"I say you surprise him."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Surprise him. Show up tomorrow on your anniversary. Ron says he can't come visit you so you go and visit him."

"I can't just show up unannounced."

"Yes you can." Five voices told her in unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day Hermione woke up and took a quick shower. Dressing in the outfit Ginny had laid out for her. She procrastinated until around noon when she finally decided to apparate to the hotel the team was staying at. She knew he was in room 205 as he had told her once before. Her heart began to race and her palms sweated as she made her way closer to his room. Taking a deep breath she used all of her Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door.

She heard the sound of locks jingling as a young women with curly blonde hair wearing only a bathrobe tied loosely on her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." Hermione said trying to remember if it was 205 or something else."

"Who is it Mary?" A familiar voice asked coming into view. Hermione's eyes widen as she stared at her paled faced boyfriend only in a pair of boxers.

"Mione." Ron was able to choke out.

"I…" Hermione shook her head and she backed up feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She quickly removed the ring from her finger and let it drop to the ground. Taking one last look at her former boyfriend she disapparated to the Burrow. "Ginny!" She called out he legs giving out on her.

"She went out." A voice said from the kitchen as Charlie entered the living room. "Hermione!" He gasped hurrying to her side. "What's wrong?"

"He…" She said bursting into tears.

Charlie held her unable to understand what all she had said but it was obviously not good.

A/N: Okay so it didn't start out as a Charlie/Hermione but it will, Promise J


	2. Chapter 2

"That is so gross." Ginny laughed as she walked into the house followed by Percy."

"I agree." He said pushing his spectacles up on his nose as his eyes widened at the site in front of him. Charlie in the middle of the living room holding a sobbing Hermione. Putting his things down quickly, he brushed past his shocked sister. "What's wrong?"

Charlie glanced up. "I don't know. She's been like this for at least an hour now. Won't let me leave her."

"Hermione, hon what happened?" Percy asked.

"Ron… hotel… Mary…" Hermione had been had been able to say through her sobs.

Both brothers looked up and exchanged a look. Ginny looked at her best friends in her brothers arms. Hearing the three words Hermione had said, her blue eyes flashed as she disappeared with a pop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Everyone out, we're closing early!" An extremely pissed off red head said.

"Gin, it's our store" Fred told her.

"Your store is more important then the girl in our living room sobbing her eyes out right now. The girl whom Charlie's been trying to comfort for the past hour?"

"She's right family emergency sorry." George said quickly ushering everyone out and flipped the front sign to close.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Charlie and Percy are with her right now. All she said was Ron, hotel, and Mary."

"So Ickle Ronniekins has been cheating on his girlfriend with someone named Mary?" Fred asked angrily grabbing his cloak.

"It sounds that way." Ginny sighed running her fingers through her hair. "If I hadn't pressured her into going to visit him, then…"

"Ginny don't blame yourself, we all told her to go."

"I know, but Merlin I don't know anymore. She was so happy and now look at her."

"I suppose I best send an owl to Bill to let him know." George said going to look for some paper and quill.

"What do we do?" Fred asked his sister.

"I think we should go back to the Burrow to see Hermione, then we can figure out how to deal with our dear brother." Ginny glanced at George who was scribbling fiercely. "Tell him to come to the Burrow and send an owl to Harry too."

"Will do."

****

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update and that it's super short. I kind of broke my finger pulling my dog apart from my mom's dog to stop them from fighting and have this huge cast one covering my entire hand so it's been really hard to type.

Not used to do this one-handed. I was so shocked by how many reviews I've had so far and had to update, even if my time on the computer is kinda limited cus of my hand. What's a beta?


End file.
